The epilogue
by TheLineCero
Summary: No estaba planeado, pero pasó. Y es lo que desencadenaría todo lo que estaría por venir.
1. Kise: Nudo

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:**_ M {Violación y lenguaje soez}_

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el dueño de todo músculo de Kuroko no Basket._

* * *

**Kise:** _Nudo._

Me duele la cara.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sorprendió lo pesados que parecían los párpados. El reflejo borroso de la oscuridad tras ellos se disipaba con lentitud y sólo veía mi propia mano. Moví los dedos, igual de entumecidos que el resto de mis sentidos. Lo intenté con el brazo, y fue inútil. Me duele. No hay centímetro de piel que no esté erizada y me asusta.

Moví los ojos y traté de enfocar más allá de la parcialidad de aquel espacio infinito donde estaba tumbado boca abajo, descubriéndome en un suelo abandonado con un trasfondo que se estrechaba hasta formar un callejón, donde descansaba dramáticamente lo que me pareció mi mochila con los libros de instituto. Y casi inmediatamente pude escuchar la historia que contaba sobre lo ocurrido.

Haizaki. Me recuerdo hablando con él e intentando ignorar sus excentricidades antes de volver al entrenamiento. Recuerdo su puño agarrándome por la pechera y después un forcejeo, donde me echaba en cara cosas que se desligaban cada vez más del hechode haber perdido su puesto en el equipo. Cuando intenté volver una vez más al gimnasio, todo se complicó… Mierda, he bajado la guardia.

—¿Ya estás despierto, Kise-kun? —aquella voz me congeló. Más que el hecho de reconocerla, fue el tono satírico y ácido que empleaba para hablarme con ese falso respeto. Fruncí las cejas y traté de incorporarme todo lo rápido que pude—. ¡Oh, no! —la suela de su bota me pisó el antebrazo con la fuerza justa para hacerme gritar—. No tengas tanta prisa, señorito. Aún tenemos algo pendiente y llevo un buen rato esperando por ti. ¿Te importaría no desmallarte esta vez?

Me pisó la espalda contra el suelo y cernió su cuerpo sobre mí. Noté la hebilla fría de su cinturón en la piel y me di cuenta de que tenía los pantalones bajados hasta medio muslo y la camisa igualmente desaliñada; el dolor que despertó después de reconocerme medio desnudo fue siniestro, espeluznante…

—No quiero volver a follarme a alguien que no reacciona —dijo, e inmediatamente después noté su aliento en mi oreja y el pálpito de su miembro erecto contra mi culo—. Así que _compénsame_ y grita, zorra. O no saldrás de aquí hoy.

Es una broma… Una pesadilla. Incluso antes de que pretendiese metérmela, ya sabía que escocería; que aquella supuesta primera vez que ya lo había hecho no suavizaría precisamente el camino. Y fue lo que pasó después de cumplir con sus expectativas y soltar un aullido de dolor.

Intenté arrastrarme por el suelo, arañándolo, pero me cogía de la camisa a la vez que se daba impulso para penetrarme. Intenté darme la vuelta y quitármelo de encima, pero me empujó la cabeza brutalmente contra el suelo. Me empezó a sangrar la nariz y me maree. Sus manos me abrían y perforaban la piel y su pelvis chocaba contra la mía en un intento por desfogarse y seguir humillándome.

El callejón por donde se salía de la parcela parecía ahora más estrecho que antes.


	2. Haizaki: Principio

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _M {Violación y lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el dueño de todo músculo de Kuroko no Basket._

* * *

**Haizaki:** _Principio_

No pretendía follármelo.

En principio, y siendo claros, quería darle una paliza. No por nada relacionado con el club o por el hecho de que se creyese mucho más bueno en la cancha que yo. Es que el gilipollas me caía mal. Su puta actitud me molestaba desde que empezó a familiarizarse con el equipo e iba destacando entre los miembros; siempre con su estúpida sonrisa, su necesidad por destacar, por estar al frente.

Pero el niño era más falso que un duro de madera. Y a mí no me la pegaba.

—¡Haizaki, basta! No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo por culpa de tus estúpidos caprichos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Me cabreó. E insistí en tener una _charla_ de esas que se dan en la intimidad, por lo que le arrastré a la parte de atrás de la tienda que hay junto a la escuela. Él no dejaba de patalear e intentar crear un espacio que le permitiese mantenerme vigilado. Y cuando no se lo permití me enfrentó.

¿Quién pensaría que el prodigio de los cojones tendría la fuerza suficiente para encajarme un golpe? Le hundí los nudillos en el estómago y la rodilla en la cara. Y no volvió a dar el coñazo. No me di cuenta de que se había desmallado hasta que en mi búsqueda de la humillación absoluta, me lo tiré. Y hombre, visto de espaldas parece una mujer, así que…

—¡Aah…! ¡Agh! ¡Nh! ¡Mmnh! —cuando gime también parece una mujer. ¿Pero qué…?

Me moví más rápido, enterrándole la polla hasta que era imposible que se la tragase más. Frenando sus inútiles intentos por levantarse y volviendo a embestirlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Me he corrido dos veces y todo el semen está intentando salir de él cada vez que retrocedo, dándome una idea de cómo puedo acabar la tercera vez. No sé si es su cintura estrecha, la situación en la que estamos o los gemidos que me está soltando, pero me ha puesto cachondo de verdad.

—¡Haizaki…! —intentó gritarme y fulminarme con la mirada cuando salí de él, lo cogí de un brazo y lo arrastré hasta dejarle sentadito contra la verja oxidada que bloqueaba la parcela. Le quedaba la voluntad para darme un manotazo, pero le calmé con un puntapié antes de agarrarle del pelo y correrme sobre su cara. Hablando de humillaciones…

—Estaba equivocado, Kise. Tienes _potencial_ para mucho —escupí, juraría que con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras me arreglaba el pantalón—. En todos los equipos tiene que haber un come-mierda como tú, así que esfuérzate. Puede que llegues a ser la putilla de alguno de los cinco. O puede que de todos a la vez.

Me agaché a su altura y le quité el cinturón de los pantalones, ahora en los tobillos. Le cogí las manos, a lo que él volvió a retorcerse con menos entusiasmo, y se las até a la valla. Cogiéndole del mentón, hice que me mirara. El muy quejica ha llorado y todo.

—Aunque tú ya le has echado el ojo a uno, ¿eh, marica? —se puso pálido, y casi desee volver a follármelo. Le di una palmada antes de levantarme—. Alégrate y espera un rato. Mandaré a algunos amigos a los que les encantan las rubias.

Saqué el teléfono y lo escuché llamarme. La verja vibró al son de su desespero por soltarse, pero lo ignoré, le di una patada a su mochila y salí del callejón, preguntándome con que tía debería quedar aquella noche. Pasé los terrenos del instituto y seguí de largo hacia la parada del autobús.

Fue cuando vi aparecer al que me ayudaría a estarme riendo de Kise toda mi vida.


	3. Aomine: Desenlace

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _M {Violación y lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el dueño de todo músculo de Kuroko no Basket._

* * *

**Aomine:** _Desenlace._

Corrí en la dirección opuesta.

Tenía una única pista de por dónde empezar a buscar, y tratándose de lo que me estoy imaginando, debía ser cerca. Desde un principio ya me parecía raro que decidiese saltarse la práctica sin avisar a nadie. Después de unirse al club, aquel idiota hacía lo que fuera por estar a la altura de todos los demás en el menor periodo de tiempo posible; por lo que la ausencia de aquella tarde no tenía sentido.

—Hemos tenido una _charla_ entre amigos y, la verdad, no me lo ha puesto fácil. El muy hijo de puta me ha encajado un puñetazo y todo. ¿Qué te parece?

Viniendo de Haizaki, no podía ser todo tan simple. Después de sus palabras y de que me dijese, bajo la amenaza de darle un puñetazo, donde estaba Kise, no pude quedarme quieto. Me dio el nombre de la tienda, pero no el lugar exacto. Sonrió como un maldito psicópata, pero no dio detalles de lo que iba a encontrarme. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dado una buena patada en el culo.

Por allí no había nadie. Miré en los alrededores, dentro de la tienda e incluso pasé una o dos calles, pero nada. ¿El cabronazo me había mentido? Al final Kise tendría que justificarse solito cuando apareciera en los entrenamientos mañana.

—… ¿Kise? —pero vi su mochila tirada en medio del callejón. Esquivé los cubos, la recogí, me asomé a la parcela y me quedé de piedra. Más que de piedra, yo diría que frío. Sí, tengo la nuca fría y la maldita mandíbula desencajada. ¿Qué coño has hecho, Haizaki…?

Kise tenía un aspecto horrible. Con lo pálido que era podía verse claramente como se le habían amoratado algunas partes de las piernas y como se le oscurecía un cardenal en el brazo izquierdo. Eran evidentes las hostias en su cara hinchada, aunque mejor no me paro a pensar en qué es lo que le chorrea de ella además de sangre…

Di un paso al frente, y me oyó. Pareció más impactado que yo al verme justo delante.

—¿Ao-…minecchi? —le tembló la voz y bajó la cabeza, tratando de encogerse sobre sí mismo— ¿Por qué tú…? Maldita sea, tú no…

Desperté. Fue como un _"click"_ instantáneo que me hizo salvar la distancia con un par de zancadas y arrodillarme frente a él.

—¡No me jodas! Da gracias a que alguien te haya encontrado aquí. Estate quieto, voy a desatarte...

Daba pena. Auténtica pena. Se lo veía tan débil, tan _patético_ y mortificado que no pude pensar en nada más que en aquel momento; en la camisa rota, los pantalones bajados y el asqueroso semen escurriéndose por el mentón. Qué asco. Eres un tío asqueroso, Haizaki, y más te vale que no te pille…

Cuando las manos cayeron sin fuerza, escuché a Kise reírse.

—¿Eres tú a quien le gustan las rubias, Aominecchi?

No lo entendí. Y no me paré a buscar el significado. Kise se había abalanzado sobre mí en un abrazo que no pude corresponder.


	4. Epílogo

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:**_ M {violación y lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el dueño de todo músculo de Kuroko no Basket._

* * *

**Epílogo**

—Le he dicho al supervisor que faltarás unos días al entrenamiento por motivos personales.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir al hospital?

—Estoy bien.

—Ya veo.

Era una conversación trivial, vacía y sin un contacto visual con el que manifestar el más mínimo sentimentalismo. Después, un silencio tan pesado como las palabras no dichas.

Era la tarde del día siguiente, y de los acontecimientos sólo quedaban un par de cardenales y dos pre-adolescentes demasiado torpes para poder consolarse y ser sinceros mutuamente. Kise Ryouta había tomado la sabia decisión de guardar reposo unos días en la seguridad de su casa; aunque sólo fuese una excusa para esconderse y llorar en silencio. No por dolor o la inmediata pérdida de la dignidad, si no por una ayuda llegada de manos de quien menos quería tenerla en un momento como aquel. Era como si Haizaki le diese una bofetada final y aún le durase el escozor.

Aomine Daiki, por otro lado, no tenía palabras. No se consideraba bueno expresando sus sentimientos abiertamente; excepto el del rencor que le seguiría guardando a Haizaki aún después de haberle partido la cara, y el que estuviese allí, en su casa, frente a los pies de su cama era, por decirlo amargamente, como una obligación. Porque era el único que lo sabía, el único que lo había visto, y pesaba. _Joder_ que si pesaba.

—Entonces me voy. Cuídate.

—Sí.

Era muy incómodo. Muy frustrante en muchos aspectos. No había de por medio una confianza lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener las palabras adecuadas para reconfortar. Y aunque alguno de las dos la tuviera, no parecía ser el momento indicado para decirlas.

Cuando Aomine le dio la espalda y giró el pomo de la puerta de la habitación, Kise reunió aquel pequeño valor y le llamó. Fue un instante, con aquel tono siseante que trataba de aparentar normalidad y desenfado. Ese deje suyo llenó al cuarto de una expectación que acabó volviéndose tensa pasado el minuto sin añadir algo más que su nombre.

Kise balbuceó, y Aomine terminó suspirando antes de interrumpirlo.

—_Mantén las distancias_, Kise.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, a Kise se le borró la sonrisa de protocolo. Le tembló hasta el punto de descomponerse, apretando la mandíbula y reteniendo aquel gemido angustioso que pugnaba por salir. Apretando las sábanas bajo el puño, no lo logró.

Aomine, inerte al otro lado de la puerta, decidió aplicarse lo dicho a partir de aquel mismo momento.


End file.
